helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Tanaka Reina
Tanaka Reina (田中れいな; Nome di battesimo: 田中麗奈) è una cantante giapponese. E' un ex membro della Sesta Generazione delle Morning Musume. Attualmente fa parte della be J-Rock LovendoЯ come cantante. Il suo nome da cantante è scritto in hiragana per distinguerlo da quello dell'attrice giapponese Tanaka Rena che invece è scritto in kanji. Il 18 Novembre del 2012 è stato annunciato che Tanaka Reina avrebbe lasciato le Morning Musume e l'Hello! Project durante il concerto Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special per concentrarsi sulla sua nuova be, le LoVendoЯ. La sua Graduation ha avuto luogo il 21 Maggio del 2013 al Nippon Budokan. Biografia ]] ]] 2002 Nel 2001, Tanaka Reina partecipò alle audizioni per la 5° Generazione delle Morning Musume e venne scelta come finalista, ma queo arrivò il momento di presentarsi al training camp si scoprì che non aveva ancora l'età minima per partecipare e fu rimeata a casa. L'anno dopo, nel 2002, aveva raggiunto l'età adatta per partecipare, così si iscrisse alle audizioni per la 6° Generazione, che superò insieme a Kamei Eri e Michishige Sayumi. La sua canzone per le audizioni fu "Do it! Now" delle Morning Musume. Con l'aggiunta della 6° Generazione, le Morning Musume raggiunsero il più alto numero di membri mai avuto nel gruppo, con ben 15 ragazze. 2003 A Luglio uscì Shabondama, il 19° singolo del gruppo, in cui Reina fu una delle cantanti principali. E' una dei pochi membri delle Morning Musume ad aver ottenuto questo ruolo nel proprio singolo di debutto. Nel 2003, Reina fu scelta come leader di un nuovo gruppo dell'Hello! Project, le Aa!, di cui facevano parte anche Suzuki Airi e Natsuyaki Miyabi dell'Hello! Project Kids. Il gruppo rilasciò il suo primo e ultimo singolo, FIRST KISS, nell'Ottobre dello stesso anno. Poco tempo dopo il gruppo fu sciolto con il pretesto che le ragazze fossero troppo giovani per capire gli argomenti delle loro canzoni. Le Aa! hanno continuato ad esibirsi nei concerti di tanto in tanto, anche se Tanaka Reina non è più un membro del gruppo. 2004 Reina fu scelta per cantare due versioni cover di Memory Seishun no Hikari , disponibili in un CD per il Fanclub. A Dicembre, partecipò al suo primo album nelle Morning Musume, Ai no Dai 6 Kan. Durante il suo primo anno nel gruppo, le Morning Musume furono divise in due gruppi da concerto: le Morning Musume Otome Gumi e le Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. Reina venne inserita nelle Otome Gumi, che rilasciarono due singoli prima di diventare inattive. 2005 Reina fu una dei membri scelti per formare il gruppo misto estivo intitolato Elegies, che si occupò di produrre la canzone "Inshouha no Renoir You ni". 2008 Il 28 Marzo Reina fu scelta come doppiatrice di Kirara, un personaggio chiave dell'anime Onegai My Melody Kirara della Sanrio, la quarta stagione della serie My Melody. Lo show fu trasmesso dal 6 Aprile. Nel 2008 divenne la leader di un nuovo gruppo Hello Project, le High-King, formato per promuovere il musical Cinderella the Muscial. Il gruppo rilasciò un solo singolo, C\C (Cinderella\Complex). 2010 Nel 2010 Reina ottenne il ruolo di doppiatrice di Reinya, la protagonista dell'anime Kaito Reinya. Il personaggio è ispirato a Tanaka stessa. Lo show, formato da 12 episodi, eò in onda dal 9 Gennaio. Inoltre, nello stesso anno, aprì il suo primo blog ufficiale intitolato "Tanaka Reina no Otsukareina". 2011 Nel 2011 Reina recitò nel musical Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ insieme a Niigaki Risa, i membri della 9° Generazione e Kudo Haruka. Tanaka Reina e Michishige Sayumi presentarono uno show Natalizio quell'anno. Il programma fu girato al Prince Hotel e eò in onda il 23 Dicembre. 2012 Il 18 Aprile fu annunciato che Tanaka Reina e la 9° e 10° Generazione avrebbero recitato nel musical Stacy's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki, in scena dal 6 al 12 Giugno del 2012. Poco tempo dopo le venne assegnato il ruolo di cantante e guida di una nuova be. Le audizioni per trovare nuove cantanti e chitarriste iniziarono il 17 Giugno e terminarono 4 settimane dopo. Il 18 Novembre furono annunciate le vincitrici delle audizioni per la be di Reina: Uozumi Yuki, Miyazawa Marin e Okada Marina. Nello stesso giorno, fu annunciata la sua Graduation dalle Morning Musume e dall'Hello! Project. Tsunku dichiarò che lasciare il gruppo l'avrebbe aiutata a concentrarsi sulla be, che le avrebbe offerto molte possibilità nuove. Commento di Tanaka Reina Grazie per avermi sostenuta fino ad oggi. Io, Tanaka Reina, lascerò le Morning Musume durante il tour di Primavera del prossimo anno! Oggi, qui su questo palco insieme alle mie 3 nuove compagne di be, sento che sta inizieo un nuovo viaggio, su un nuovo palco! Le Morning Musumefesteggeranno presto il loro 15° anniversario ed io, essendo parte della 6° Generazione, sto per compiere 10 anni nel gruppo. Credo sia il punto di svolta ideale, il momento perfetto per iniziare a lavorare con la mia nuova be e cimentarmi in una carriera a tempo pieno nel mondo dell'intrattenimento dopo la mia Graduation. Mi restano ancora sei mesi di attività nelle Morning Musume e nell'Hello!Project. Durante il resto del tour Autunnale, nel tour per il Nuovo Anno e nel tour di Primavera, continuerò a cantare di fronte ai miei fan perciò, per favore, continuate a sostenermi! 2012/11/18 Morning Musume Tanaka Reina Commento di Tsunku Vi ringraziamo per aver supportato l'Hello! Project e le Morning Musume！ eiamo subito al punto, questo annuncio riguarda “Tanaka Reina”. “Tanaka Reina” che si è unita alle Morning Musume nel Gennaio del 2003, e vi è restata per 9 anni e 10 mesi, E' stato deciso che lascerà le Morning Musume e l'Hello! Project durante l'ultima data del tour Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Spring MICHISHIGE ☆ ELEVEN SOUL ～Tanaka Reina Graduation Comemmoration Special～. Recentemente è stata formata la sua be ed è fiera di dire che è una delle 3 migliori cantanti delle Morning Musume. E' decisa ad eare fino in fondo con la sua be, perciò abbiamo sentito che questo è il momento giusto per lasciare le Morning Musume e l'Hello! Project. Vedendo com'è maturata a modo suo, le cose che voleva fare da sola, il suo stilee la sua determinazione, ho capito che d'ora in poi, se sfrutterà l'esperienza accumulata nell'Hello! Project nella sua be e nella sua carriera da solista, potrà migliorare ancora di più. Ho discusso con lei della sua Graduation per molti anni, è una ragazza con un forte spirito competitivoe d'ora in avanti potrà diventare una “Reina” ancora più forte. Per favore, continuate a dare tutto il vostro supporto a “Tanaka Reina” sia per i suoi sforzi individuali sia per il suo lavoro come membro della be. Il Produttore dell'Hello! Project Tsunku 2012/11/18 Il 30 Novembre fu annunciato che Reina sarebbe entrata a far parte del fanclubM-Line nel Giugno del 2013. 2013 Il 19 Gennaio Tanaka Reina e Michishige Sayumi hanno festeggiato ufficialmente i loro 10 anni di attività nelle Morning Musume. Il 23 Gennaio, il giorno del rilascio del singolo Help me!!, sono stati rivelati la data e il luogo della cerimonia di Graduation: il 21 Maggio al Nippon Budokan a Tokyo. Il 3 Febbraio è stato annunciato il nome della rock be di Reina: le LoVendoЯ. Poco tempo dopo, le è stata diagnosticata l'ulcera e l'esofagite. Per questo motivo, ha iniziato a prendere medicine in attesa dell'intervento. A causa della malattia, è stata assente da molti eventi. Il 23 Marzo ha dichiarato di sentire dolore alle orecchie e di non sentirsi in condizione di esibirsi nel concerto del giorno dopo. Per questo motivo il 24 Marzo le LoVendoЯ si sono esibite senza di lei. Il 21 Maggio Tanaka Reina ha ufficialmente lasciato le Morning Musume e l'Hello! Project. Durante la cerimonia ha nominato Fukumura Mizuki e Iikubo Haruna sub-leader del gruppo. Il 22 Maggio, il magazine CD&DL Data ha rilasciato una compilation dei photobook di Reina, intitolata "Tanakamesen", che contiene tutti e 73 i volumi, dal 2006 al 2013. Il 29 Giugno Reina ha annunciato che il suo show radiofonico, Tanaka Time, non sarebbe più eato in onda perché Time Machine 3go ha lasciato la J.P. Room. Al suo posto sarebbe eato in onda il primo show radiofonico delle LoVendoЯ, intitolato LoVendoЯ no Rabu On!, che è eato in onda dal 6 Luglio. Il 27 e il 28 Luglio, Tanaka Reina, insieme agli altri membri delleLoVendoЯ, ha partecipato all'edizione del 2013 del J-Pop Summit Festival a San Francisco, in California. E' stata la seconda visita di Reina negli USA. Profilo *'Vero nome:' Tanaka Rena (田中麗奈) *'Nome d'arte:' Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) *'Soprannomi:' Tanakacchi (田中っち), 07 (Rei-Na), Reina (れいな), Reinya (れいにゃ), Tanasatan (たなさたん), Souchou (総長) *'Data di nascita:' 11 Novembre 1989 *'Città natale:' Fukuoka, Giappone *'Gruppo Sanguigno:' O *'Altezza:' 152.5 cm (5'0") *'Status Hello! Project:' **2003-01-19: Membro **2003-01-19: Membro delle Morning Musume **2013-05-21: Graduation *'Status UP-FRONT PROMOTION:' **2003-01-19: Membro *'Anni di Attività nelle Morning Musume:' 10 Anni *'Colore nelle Morning Musume:' Azzurro *'Colore nelle Otome Gumi:' Arancione *'Hobby:' Osservare le persone, meare messaggi, registrare programmi TV *'Abilità speciali:' Riesce a giocare senza dormire *'Motto:' Tratta gli altri come vorresti essere trattato! *'Parole preferite:' Aa ne!! (あ～ね！！; Ah, sì!!), Ee!? (え～！？; Cooosa!?), OtsukaReina (おつかれいな; Bel lavoro) *'Parola preferita in inglese:' "Station" *'Cibo preferito:' Yakiniku, broccoli, nankotsu, enoki, cioccolato, pollo fritto, patatine fritte, spring rolls *'Cibi che non le piacciono:' Peperoni verdi, natto *'Colori preferiti:' Giallo, rosso, rosa, nero, bianco *'Fiori preferiti:' Girasoli *'Stagioni preferite:' Primavera, Autunno *'Membri preferiti delle Morning Musume:' Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika *'Animale preferito:' Gatto *'Canzoni preferite delle Morning Musume:' Shabondama, SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~, Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan, I WISH, Koi no Dance Site *'Altre canzoni preferite:' "Moonlight Densetsu" delle DALI, "Kitakaze to Taiyou" delle YeLLOW Generation, "Gara Gara Hebi ga Yatte Kuru" delle TUNNELS, Kokuhaku, "Motokare Korosu" dei GOLDEN BOMBER, "Dokugumo Onna (Moe-Moe Hen)" dei GOLDEN BOMBER *'MV speciali:' Rock no Teigi, C\C (Cinderella\Complex), Inshouha Renoir no You ni, Brainstorming, Ame Agari no Yozora ni *'Gruppi Hello! Project:' **Morning Musume (2003–2013) **Aa! (2003) **High-King (2008) **Muten Musume (2010) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011–2013) *'Gruppi da Concerti:' **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2013) *'Gruppi Misti:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Elegies (2005) *'Altri:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006) **LoVendoR (2013–) **M-Line (2013–) Singoli Morning Musume *Shabondama (Debutto) *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (come Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Last) Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ Aa! *FIRST KISS H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE e ONE FOR ALL! Elegies *Inshouha Renoir no You ni High-King *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Discografia Singoli Digitali *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (cover delle Tanpopo) *2011.01.26 Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線) (cover delle Morning Musume) *2011.02.16 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～) (cover di Matsuura Aya) *2011.02.16 Koi no Hana (恋の花) (cover di Abe Natsumi) *2011.03.02 Onegai Miwaku no Target (お願い魅惑のターゲット) (cover delle Melon Kinenbi) *2011.03.02 Kousui (香水) (cover delle Melon Kinenbi) Canzoni Individuali *2004.12.04 Memory Seishun no Hikari (Memory 青春の光) (cover delle Morning Musume) *2006.12.13 Kirakira Fuyu no Shiny G (キラキラ冬のシャイニーG) *2009.07.15 Heya to Y shirts to Watashi (部屋とYシャツと私) (cover di Hiramatsu Eri) *2010.12.01 Ai no Honoo (愛の炎) *2012.09.12 Namida Hitoshizuku (涙一滴) *2013.04.17 Rock no Teigi (Rockの定義) Canzoni in Gruppo *2004.02.18 Do it! Now (cover delle Morning Musume con Kamei Eri e Michishige Sayumi) *2004.05.28 Koi no Shihatsu Ressha (恋の始発列車) (cover delle Morning Musume con Takahashi Ai e Konno Asami) *2004.09.14 Summer Night Town (サマーナイトタウン) (cover delle Morning Musume con Yaguchi Mari e Ishikawa Rika) *2004.12.01 Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito (好きになっちゃいけない人) (con Murakami Megumi e Suzuki Airi) *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (レモン色とミルクティ) (con Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri e Michishige Sayumi) *2006.02.15 INDIGO BLUE LOVE (con Niigaki Risa e Kamei Eri) *2007.03.27 Shanimuni Paradise (シャニムニ パラダイス) (con Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa e Fujimoto Miki) *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (ピンポンパン体操) (cover dei Suginami Junior Chorus, Kanamorizei con Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Qian Lin e Li Chun) *2008.11.26 Johnny e no Dengon (ジョニィへの伝言) (cover dei Pedro e Capricious con Niigaki Risa e Kamei Eri) *2009.03.18 Take off is now! (con Takahashi Ai e Niigaki Risa) *2009.03.18 Jounetsu Kiss wo Hitotsu (情熱のキスを一つ) (con Takahashi Ai eNiigaki Risa) *2010.03.17 Ookii Hitomi (大きい瞳) (con Kamei Eri e Michishige Sayumi) *2011.10.12 Silver no Udedokei (シルバーの腕時計) (con Sayashi Riho, Niigaki Risa e Mitsui Aika) *2012.07.04 Watashi no Jidai! (私の時代)(con Michishige Sayumi) *2012.10.10 Futsuu no Shoujo A (con Sato Masaki e Kudo Haruka) *2013.01.23 Watashi no Dekkai Hana (私のでっかい花) (con Iikubo Haruna e Ishida Ayumi) DVD *2007.02.14 Alo Hello! Tanaka Reina DVD (アロハロ！田中れいな DVD) *2008.10.29¨Real Challenge!! *2011.03.13 attracted (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.03.16 Morning Musume. Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Memorial (モーニング娘。田中れいな卒業メモリアル) (DVD Magazine) Altri DVD *2007.03.14 Hello!x2 Morning Musume 6ki Members DVD *2010.11.12 Hello Hello! ~Memories~ (ハロハロ！～Memories～) (con Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Momusu 6th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。6期 DVD) (con Michishige Sayumi) Photobook Photobook Individuali *2004.11.11 Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) *2005.10.15 Reina (れいな) *2006.05.10 Shōjo R (少女Ｒ) *2007.02.01 Alo Hello! Tanaka Reina Shashinshū (アロハロ！田中れいな写真集) *2007.09.27 Girl (ＧＩＲＬ) *2008.02.27 Re:(Return) (Ｒｅ:（リターン）) *2008.10.25 VERY REINA (ＶＥＲＹＲＥＩＮＡ) *2012.05.09 Kira☆Kira (きら☆きら) *2013.05.22 Tanakamesen (タナカめせん) (Comic Compilation Book) Photobook Digitali *2007.01.23 Alo Hello! Tanaka Reina Shashinshū -Pretty Hen- (アロハロ！田中れいな写真集 -Pretty編-) *2011.11.18 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Reina version) *2012.06.01 Kira☆Kira -PINK- (きら☆きら -PINK-) *2012.06.08 Kira☆Kira -WHITE- (きら☆きら -WHITE-) *2012.06.08 Kira☆Kira -BLUE- (きら☆きら -BLUE-) *2012.12.21 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Reina version) Photobook di Gruppo *2003.07.16 Hello!x2 Morning Musume 6ki Members Shashinshuu Michishige Sayumi, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集) *2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume (アロハロ!モーニング娘。写真集) Magazine *2008.12.20 Salt Water *2012.03.15 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan *2012.04.06-2012.05.08 Goo Bike *2012.09.26 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan *2013.01.25 Baseball Game Magazine *2004.12 Up to boy vol.165 (con Kamei Eri e Michishige Sayumi) *2008.06.28 Mac Fan (con Takahashi Ai) *2010.11.09 Hello! Channel Vol.2 (Back cover) (con Kamei Eri e Michishige Sayumi) *2010.11 Peach Magazine Vol.30 (con Kamei Eri e Kusumi Koharu) *2011.05.14 Confetti Vol.078 (con Shimizu Saki e Sudou Maasa) *2011.11.14 CDeDL Data (con Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho, e Tamura Meimi) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (con Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Weekly Famitsu (con Michishige Sayumi) *2013.04.11 Anican R YanYan Vol.5 (con Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Oda Sakura, e Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.12 (con Michishige Sayumi) Altri Lavori Film *2003 Hoshizuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Isle Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島 ~アイランド・ドリーミン~) (come Hojo Yoshie) *2011 Keitai Deka THE MOVIE 3 Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~Peora no Hako no Himitsu (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) *2011 Vampire Stories (ヴァンパイア・ストーリーズ) Programmi TV *2003–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2010–2011 Uta no Rakuen (歌の楽園) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Drama *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (come Machida Nina) Anime *2008–2009 Onegai My Melody Kirara☆ (おねがいマイメロディ きららっ☆) (come Kirara) *2009 Yona Yona Penguin (よなよなペンギン) (come Fairy) *2010 Kaito Reinya (怪盗レーニャ) (come Kaito Reinya) Teatro *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) (come Riziere) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) (come Joy) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) (come Kuroda Reina) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) (come Kusakabe Rui) *2011 Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken (大正浪漫ハイカラ探偵王青いルビー殺人事件) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (come Osamu Tezuka) *2012 Stacy's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) Internet *2006 Ojigi 30 Do (おじぎ30度) (come Kuroda Reina) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013– UF LICKS Radio *2007–2010 FIVE STARS *2012–2013 Reina Time (れいなたいむ) *2013– LoVendoЯ no Rabu on (LoVendoЯの『らぶおん』; LoVendoЯ's Love Sound) Curiostià * I kanji del suo nome (田中麗奈) sono uguali a quelli dell'attrice giapponese Tanaka Rena. Per evitare confusioni, Tanaka ha adottato la versione in hiragana del suo nome (れいな) quando si è unita alle Morning Musume. * Ha un fratello minore. * Inizialmente partecipò alle audizioni Love Audition 21 per entrare a far parte della 5° Generazione delle Morning Musume e apparve perfino sulla pagina MUSIX. * Tsunku ha dichiarato che Reina è molto vicina ad essere l'idol perfetta. * E' nota per essere una yankii (una ribelle) sin dalla sua prima audizione nelle Morning Musume durante la quale aveva i capelli tinti di biondo. Il fatto che indossasse una maglia con draghi e teschi e che abbia la tendenza a vestirsi di viola, hanno contribuito a rafforzare l'immagine da yankii che i fan si erano fatti di lei. * E' nota per essere uno dei membri più fashion delle Morning Musume. * Ai tempi del suo debutto, le sue foto Purikura mostravano la sua adorazione per il gruppo FLAME. Ci furono molti pettegolezzi sul fatto che si fosse unita alle Morning Musume solo per ottenere fama e conoscere il membro dei FLAME Izaki Hisato, per il quale aveva una cotta (secondo quello che Reina aveva scritto su internet). * Niigaki Risa la chiama quasi sempre "Tanakacchi". * In un'intervista nel 2004 ha rivelato che la sua rivale era Goto Maki, ma successivamente ha spiegato che vorrebbe diventare come lei. *In un episodio di Music Fighter nel 2008 ha dichiarato di voler diventare la leader delleMorning Musume. *Lei, Ikuta Erina e Kominato Miwa delle TeC Bomber sono gli unici tre membri dell'Hello! Project a provenire dalla regione del Kyushu. *Quando era piccola si è esibita in un talent show della scuola in "Minimoni. Jankenpyon!" delle Minimoni con un gruppo di amiche. *Ha dichiarato che "Shabondama" è la canzone che le da più energia durante i concerti e che "NATURE IS GOOD!" è la canzone che le si addice meglio. *Lei, Kamei Eri e Michishige Sayumi hanno fatto un MV della loro canzone per le audizioni, Do it! Now. *Queste sono le opinioni degli altri membri delle Morning Musume su Reina: **Takahashi Ai: Seria. **Niigaki Risa: Sicura di sè. **Kamei Eri: Leggera. **Michishige Sayumi: Carina. **Kusumi Koharu: Kirarin-chan. **Mitsui Aika: Allegra. **Junjun: Parla molto velocemente. **Linlin: E' come una bambola giapponese. *Queste sono le opinioni degli altri membri delle Morning Musume su Reina: **Takahashi: Lavora sodo. **Niigaki: E' una ragazza Ike Ike (che fa quel che vuole). **Kamei: E' esigente su ogni minima cosa. **Michishige: Pura. **Kusumi: Persipicace. **Mitsui: Osshaa!!!! **Junjun: Adora vincere. **Linlin: Carina. *Se potesse essere un altro membro dell'Hello! Project sceglierebbe Kumai Yurina perchè le piacerebbe "guardare gli altri da un punto di vista più alto". *Ha lasciato la scuola durante il liceo. *Ha lavorato con l'Hello! Project Kids. *Dopo la Graduation di Mitsui Aika, Reina è stata l'unico membro delle Morning Musume ad avere un Ameba Blog fino a che i membri della 9° Generazione non ne hanno aperto uno. *[[Sato Masaki adora chiamarla "Tanasatan". *E' stata il primo membro delle Morning Musume a partecipare alle audizioni due volte e a superarle la seconda. Kudo Haruka è stata la seconda. *Ha rivelato che il momento più imbarazzante della sua vita è stato quando facendo shopping ha continuato a parlare per ore ad un'estranea pensando che fosse sua madre. *C'è stato uno scandalo secondo il quale lei stesse uscendo con Miyavi dei Visual-Kei ma la notizia è stata smentita quando Miyavi ha annunciato il suo matrimonio. *Ha dichiarato di essere molto felice che Oda Sakura si sia unita alle Morning Mususme. Il suo commento è stato: "Finalmente qualcuno con una forte capacità di cantare". *Odia quando i "bambini" le si aggrappano addosso, ma le va bene se è Sato Masaki a farlo. Considera Masaki come una sorella minore. *Lei e Oda Sakura hanno entrambe definito "station" la loro parola preferita in inglese. *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago e Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ sono gli unici due singoli delle Morning Musume in cui non canta alcun verso come solista. *Ha rivelato di non riuscire a lavorare bene sotto pressione. *Secondo i fan lei (e Michishige Sayumi) hanno partecipato a più di 600 concerti. *Non riesce a dormire in nessun posto che non sia casa sua. *Le è squillato il cellulare durante un'intervista con un giornalista coreano. La sua suoneria era 'Shine' dei Tohoshinki. Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *Profilo LoVendoЯ *Blog Ufficiale: Tanaka Reina no Otsukareinaa (田中れいなのおつかれいなー) *Blog Ufficiale delle LoVendoЯ (Tag: Tanaka Reina) *Pagina Wikipedia: Giapponese: 田中れいな | Inglese: Reina Tanaka Categoria:Ex-membri delle Morning Musume Categoria:Ex-membri Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:M-line Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:LoVendoЯ Categoria:Aa! Categoria:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Categoria:High-King Categoria:H.P. All Stars Categoria:Elegies Categoria:Membri cs:Tanaka Reina en:Tanaka Reina es:Tanaka Reina fr:Tanaka Reina